


Home

by lvlss



Series: The Weekend [1]
Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, F/M, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Suggestive Themes, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvlss/pseuds/lvlss





	Home

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I haven't seen you in three months. I can't look at you now?" the girl teased. She loved that Timmy gained weight; there was more muscle than anything. His entire body was remastered with a sharper definition that slightly aged him, in the best way possible. He came back home to their Bronx apartment a different man, externally speaking.

Timothée's boyish laugh bounced around the room as he draped the clothes he just removed over the computer chair. He tossed his bags into the closet and sighed of relief. "I'll unpack that later." 

The girl kicked off her old vans and began undressing herself, starting with her shirt. Feeling Timothée's gaze on her exposed skin was a sensation she deeply missed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and gently tossed it onto the bed where Tim stretched himself out before unbuttoning her jeans and slowly sliding them down her legs. She picked up the dirty clothes and put them in the hamper, attempting to preserve what she's kept tidy for months before he truly settled in for however long he had with her. 

"Baby," Tim cooed. He cautiously put her phone on her bedside table and resumed his spot.

"Hmm?"

"Come here." 

She shut the closet door and climbed into the full sized bed that his whole frame dominated. He held his arms open while she gently laid on top of him. The girl felt the newfound strength of his arms as he held her tight to his body. 

"I fucking missed you." Tim murmured into her ear. He softly kissed her earlobe and cheek. His hands wandered across her bare back and his lips met hers with ease. Tim loved the sweetness lingering on her tongue from that Sonic milkshake they shared a few hours prior in the parking lot, licking her lips the same playful way Elio licked Oliver in Call Me by Your Name. 

"Timmy," She purred onto his mouth. He carefully nipped her bottom lip and kissed her deeper. Her hands were filled with his unruly curls, making him groan into her mouth. His breath hitched in his throat as her hips slowly began to roll onto his lap. 

"No, no, no," Tim gasped, attempting to hold her hips still. "Just keep kissing me." 

"Please?" She whined, shifting her ass directly onto his half-hard groin. The fabric of his boxers was so thin, she could feel everything she craved in fine detail.  
  
Tim smirked and shook his head no. "Too tired, baby girl."  
  
"Even if I did all the work for you?"  
He reluctantly shook his head once again and caressed her thighs. "You can give me that in the morning. I just wanna kiss you right now."

"Okay." She smiled, letting her hand slide through his locks.

" _Okaaay._ " Tim lovingly mocked. The girl giggled and kissed his cheek, concentrating on his freckles that were accentuated by his sun tan and the amber glow lighting of the bedroom. 

"Ah!" He laughed as her lips touched the tip of his nose. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing all of your freckles." She whispered into the high points of his cheek. "You are beautiful." 

Timmy blushed and gently raised his head to kiss her lips. He certainly felt beautiful in every moment spent with her. Her lips gently pecked his forehead before she sat up, giving him an alluring view he most definitely wanted to explore, if he wasn't exhausted as all hell.

"I'm so happy you're home, Timmy." The girl beamed. She held his hands that were resting on her thighs and gave his palms tender kisses. His heart felt so _full_ everytime she said any variation of his name. He needed that on those lonely nights in Hungary. 

"Me too. I couldn't wait to get back to this shoe box." He joked. "Listen, I'm sorry for not calling or texting enough. I feel like shit about that and I, um, I wanna make it up to you." Tim apologized. He sat up, leaning into her, giving her lips another sweet kiss. He had been feeling guilty ever since he touched down in Hungary; seeing the beauty of the country without her by his side felt incomplete and possibly a bit unfair to her, he thought.

"You never have to apologize for working, baby. I understand." She smiled solemnly, leaving his lap and the bed. He held her wrist and eased her back to the bed. "I need to get ready for bed." She whined as she willingly draped herself over him again.

"Stay, please?" Timmy pleaded. "I really missed you." 

"I missed you too." She consoled. They fell quiet for a moment while she ran her fingers through his thick hair. "How are you planning to make it up to me?" She prosed.

He laid there, brainstorming, for a moment with his eyes closed enjoying the scalp massage. "Honestly, I just wanna spend all my time with you. I will do whatever you want with no protest all weekend. Fair?" He stated, holding up his pinky.

"Fair." She beamed, securing the pinky promise with a kiss to her thumb. He did the same and added in another peck to her lips. "So, first things first, can we adopt that puppy we saw earlier?"

"We can't have pets in here, baby." Timmy laughed. "But if we could, I would say yes to that. What else you got?" 

"That was all I had. I'm sure something will come to me later." She replied, kissing his temple. "Are you sleepy?" 

"A little, yeah. I'm more exhausted than anything right now." He explained. "Hold on, I need to uh-" He struggled as his leg fell asleep. The girl stood and let Tim stretch for a minute while she strolled into their bathroom to remove her make-up. Timmy casually walked in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She exhaled at the warmth his hands brought to her stomach. His hands gave her a feeling that could never be replicated, regardless of how hard she tried.  
"Timmy, stop." She mewled.  


"I'm not doing anything." He purred, despite his right hand traveling down her stomach, stopping at the waist band of her underwear and the left toying with the fraying fabric of her bra. "I just love your body." They both were looking into the mirror; enamored with how their bodies fit together after all this time apart. 

"Stop teasing me." She pouted, wiping the wet towellete across her face. She leaned in closer to the mirror, accidentally backing her ass into Tim's groin for the second time tonight.

"Stop teasing _me._ " Tim chuckled.  
"I didn't mean to! It's the way you're holding me." She grinned, removing the very last remnants of mascara from her lashline before tossing the wipe into the trash.

"My pretty girl." He spoke into her skin, peppering her neck and shoulders with delicate kisses. Her skin flushed as his fingertips explored the soft nature of her skin. His sleepy green eyes were still locked with hers. Timmy played with her hair for a bit before putting it in a messy ponytail for her.

"Thank you." She kissed his knuckles. "As much as I love this new look for you, I miss your long hair." She confessed. 

"Me too. It's growing pretty fast though, no?" He sheepishly smiled and ruffled the loose curls.  
The girl nodded. "It's just enough for me to pull now."

"Mmm. I bet you wanna test out that theory, huh?" Timmy teased, tickling her ribs. "I'm so grateful you still want me." He stated as their laughter died down.  
He was vulnerable in ways he never felt before. 

Her heart skipped a beat. "And why wouldn't I want you, Timothée?" 

"I'm just scared you'll get tired of waiting around, I guess." He shrugged, looking down at his striped socks. 

She scoffed at the idea as her arms enveloped his waist in a hug. "Never." She lovingly held his hand and led him back to the bedroom, turning off the light as she closed the bathroom door. She claimed her side of the bed and Tim returned to his rightful place, rearranging the extra pillows. 

She turned off the lamp once they were comfortable under the duvet. "Can you hold me, please?" Timmy politely requested. Compared to Timothée, her frame was far too small to be the big spoon but she enjoyed it nonetheless whenever he asked to be cuddled. It was a nice change of pace and it felt more intimate that way to the both of them. She felt the tension in his body fade as they reunited in their favorite place to be, listening to the sounds of New York lull them to bed. 

"Goodnight Chalamet."  
"'Night night."


End file.
